User talk:DarkusMaster
Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Placeholder Just so people know not to go to your archives.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) congrats on your 4900th edit. wanna battle? WARNING! Alphatization!!! 01:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! What's up. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah ok, I am going to Target today and I am going out to lunch with parents in 30 minutes, did you like my Bakugan short? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Be that way. What Bakugan should I get? Wave 5 triad ooooor Blitz Phantom and something else? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) You can have one of the codes if you help out at the RPBlogs! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) okay. and if you need any help with adding new information just tell me. what topic can I try to update with accurate news? Hey. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 00:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) DM, the Damakor's g is... Um... WHERE THE DANG IS IT?! The G power on the Super G pages are all... False. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) huh. It's supposed to be over 1000 g. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Cuz I fixed the Darkus Ramdol G on the page, that's why. I plan to do more later. WHO'S THERE! Oh, no one. I watched a scary movie on Halloween,"Night of the living dead". I g2g. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 1 MORE EDIT!!! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 22:22, November 5, 2010 (UTC) FINALLY, some time form that d*mned homework. Wanna film my Dartaak? GO EASY. I don't have the Raytheus code yet. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Er, do you know what are the Abridged Series? They're in no case Fanon. Just saying. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 03:56, November 6, 2010 (UTC) No, you just take sugar, spice, and everything nice Any Anime and do a voice over. Most TAS Shows have nothing to do with the Original Plots. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 04:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) By saying "differ" i ment differing in 189%. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 04:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) WOAH You are in this!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3HyR9nj4Rc Ohhh. I'm trying to get Dharak collosus today!You just got pwned!!! (So did I) (talk) 15:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks for taking off bakumutation. it sounded weird what i typed HEY! its me...a person u probly dont no...just thought i could say hi Hello DarkusMaster. I know i have not been as active as i should lately but i would like to ask you if i could become a rollback. Deny this if you must but i have a good reason. See i will be more active from now on. I would like to be able to edit mroe than a regular member just in case an admin is not on at that specific period of time. Editing would be made easier for me and you or another admin would not have to do it for me. I will not cause a commotion over this even if you say no. But i figured i should ask so i wouldn't be stressed over certain edits that would freeze this computer very easily. As it is a very old computer. If you do make me a Rollback then when i get back to my better computer i will ask you to take it off. Say no if you have to i won't cause any riots. Thanks for taking this into consideration. (if i wasn't supposed to ask you im very sorry. i haven't been on alot so i am not very sure which to ask. but i trust you more so i will leave it at that.) Darkus Rayne/ i am the depths that haunt your dreams death is never what it seems (talk) 22:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) His edits don't look that bad... but you will have to ask DM. The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!!! MWAHAHHAHHAHAHA!!! 03:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you have any Ideas where to place This on the Main Page? I tried, but it resulted in a mess. So then? ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 16:53, November 11, 2010 (UTC)